


look into your eyes (and the sky's the limit)

by dapperyklutz



Category: Kingsman: The Secret Service (2015)
Genre: An innuendo or two, Eggsy loves musicals, Fluff, Hamilton References, Hamilton in particular, Harry Hart is a Little Shit, Hartwin gets it on (behind the scenes), M/M, Pre-Relationship, Roxy Is a Good Bro, dailyau prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-28
Updated: 2016-06-28
Packaged: 2018-07-18 20:30:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,023
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7329637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dapperyklutz/pseuds/dapperyklutz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Exactly what kind of musical is Hamilton again?” Harry asks, his warm breath making Eggsy shiver involuntarily. “I know who Alexander Hamilton is, but I don’t understand why it’s such a hype.”</p><p>or</p><p>“You won the lottery tickets to Hamilton and I didn’t, but your friend just got sick so you invited me to come in their place since we’ve been standing outside the theater together AU” - dailyau</p>
            </blockquote>





	look into your eyes (and the sky's the limit)

**Author's Note:**

> I can't sleep and I've been listening to Hamilton's OST the whole day. So basically, when I saw dailyau's prompt on my dashboard, everything just clicked into place. Though I didn't exactly follow the prompt, heh. Soz.
> 
> I wrote this in forty minutes, so please forgive me for any mistakes. Never thought I'd be mixing my two obsessions in my fanfics, and yet here we are. XD
> 
> Hope you enjoy this short piece of trash!

“Are you sure Roxy wouldn’t mind that I’m going with you instead of her?” Harry asks with a skeptic look.

Eggsy rolls his eyes as he replies reassuringly, “She’s pukin’ her guts out ‘cos of the fish an’ chips she had last night. I’m pretty sure she won’t mind that you’re takin’ her place instead. Besides, you have got to see this musical, Harry! It’s a fuckin’ masterpiece!”

“So I’ve been told,” Harry smirks down at the young blond as they walk side by side on the pavement. He can see several well-dressed people ahead of them, and he surmises that they’re all headed to the same place. “But regardless, thank you for inviting me along, dear boy.”

Eggsy flushes slightly but a soft smile graces his features.

“You’re welcome, bruv. Though, thank you for acceptin’ my invitation in the first place. You probably had other plans tonight —“

Harry shakes his head as he says, “No. None at all, Eggsy.”

As they approach Victoria Palace Theatre, Eggsy eagerly takes the tickets he won at the lottery from his coat’s inner pocket and gives the spare to Harry.

“That’s great, then,” he remarks with a grin, looking up at the taller man beside him. Eggsy definitely ignores the fluttering in his stomach when Harry offers him a dimpled smile in return, his bespectacled brown eyes warm and inviting. “You’re in the for night of your life, Harry.”

The queue is already long at the entrance, and it takes them forty minutes to go inside and another fifteen minutes before they’re settled in their seats. The theatre is already half full by the time Harry and Eggsy are seated, and Eggsy takes pleasure at seeing Harry’s astonished expression upon seeing people of all ages excitedly making their way to their seats. There’s a family taking a selfie in front of them and Eggsy can’t help but snigger when he spots a middle-aged couple conversing animatedly with another couple who looked to be in their late teens.

He feels Harry shift beside him and isn’t surprised (but secretly delighted) when his king leans to whisper in his ear.

“Exactly what kind of musical is Hamilton again?” Harry asks, his warm breath making Eggsy shiver involuntarily. “I know who Alexander Hamilton is, but I don’t understand why it’s such a hype.”

Eggsy turns his head slightly and, exerting effort not to stare at Harry’s lips, he meets the latter’s eyes and then answers, “Because it’s rap and hip-hop meets Broadway, ana how Lin-Manuel Miranda wrote and infused the story into the music - and vice versa - is so captivating. Sorry, I just… I can’t put into words how amazing Hamilton is. Listening to the soundtrack on my iPhone doesn’t do justice when you hear ‘em live, Harry. Swear down to you, mate.”

“He’s right, you know,” a voice interrupts behind them.

Eggsy and Harry turn to look at the elderly woman who’s seated behind them, and apparently was listening in on their hushed conversation.

“It’s your first time, I believe?” continues the woman, her eyes trained on Harry.

Eggsy smothers his grin with a cough as he sees Harry’s cheeks flush at the double meaning of the woman’s words. Despite that, Harry nods his head with a small smile.

He glances at Eggsy, his eyes warm with affection as he replies, “Yes, ma’am. My lovely colleague here invited me along as he had a spare ticket.”

“Well, young man, you’re in for the night of your life.” The elderly woman (who uncannily looks like she could be Meryl Streep’s cousin) is still looking at Harry when she makes that remark, much to the older man’s amusement.

“That’s what he said.”

Eggsy’s jaw drops in shock and before he can say anything else, the lights have dimmed and there’s a hush in the audience as the music begins to play.

“Enjoy it,” he murmurs one last time to Harry as he sees Leslie Odom Jr. step out from the shadows.

_“How does a bastard, orphan, son of a whore and a Scotsman…”_

—

By the end of the night, Eggsy can’t help the smug grin as he walks beside Harry, who’s now singing “My Shot” under his breath.

“Well? What’s your verdict, Mr. Hart, sir?” he asks cheekily.

Harry stops his singing as he turns his head to glance at Eggsy, cheeks flushed against the chilly November night.

“I am very satisfied, Mr. Unwin,” Harry replies with an unreadable expression, eyes piercing into Eggsy’s green ones with an intensity that makes Eggsy shiver involuntarily for the second time that night. And it’s not because of the cold.

However, before Eggsy can get a word out, Harry continues.

“I can’t think of a better way to spend my Friday evening. Thank you, Eggsy. This was an incredible experience.”

Eggsy ducks his head to hide his blush, but he can’t help the pleased look on his face. “No worries, Harry. I’m really happy you enjoyed it.”

They walk in comfortable silence for a long while, their shoulders brushing against each other with their close proximity, until Harry decides to break it once more.

“I know it’s quite late, but I have something to show you.”

Eggsy raises his eyebrows in mild surprise. “Oh? Where are you takin’ me?”

The young agent doesn’t miss the quirk of Harry’s lips as he notices the reference. Nevertheless, he’s even more surprised when Harry takes the bait.

“I’m about to change your life,” the older agent replies, voice smooth and silky.

Eggsy observes his pointed look, and everything clicks into place as realisation finally dawns on him at the implication. His mouth falls open slightly and he can’t help the hitch in his breath, his pulse quickening when he notices Harry’s eyes glance down to his lips.

Oh, fuck yeah.

Eggsy then snaps his mouth shut and makes a move. He takes a step closer to Harry and links their arms together.

With a boyish grin, he says a little breathlessly, “Then by all means, lead the way.”

—

_You’re the best fuckin’ bruv, Roxy. I owe you one. Or ten. Xx_

_What are best friends for? ;)_

**Author's Note:**

> Do let me know what you think. :D  
> 


End file.
